Our Fairytale
by katiesquilts
Summary: Just some drabble about Ichigo's love confession to Rukia. Very sweet. RukiaxIchigo oneshot Read and review, bc I'm sure it's worth your time.


It's cold. Very cold here in Indiana. Yet I have my fan on for some strange reason. 0.o Yeah, I know I'm weird. You really don't have to remind me ::sweatdrop::

So yeah, me no owney. What anime am I going to write about? Really, I have no clue. Let's see, standard disclaimer applied, so now I just have to think. Hard. You know, I was thinking about doing the next chapter for my Spirited Away fic, but I'll dig further into my early death and start another fanfic. How about that? Oh dear, but I have no clue what to write about. Drabble much, shall we?

So here's to my crappy new story that I didn't even know I was going to start!

---digging my own grave---

"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia called, letting a hand rest on the hilt of her zanpakuto. Ichigo looked up just in time to see the hollow hovering in the air above him before the monster attacked, flying faster than any car that was driving on the road right beside them.

"Rukia, try to get the other hollow away from the street! If it steps on one of those cars, it might kill someone!" Ichigo yelled, referring to the first hollow he had been previously fighting. Rukia nodded and called the hollow's attention to her.

"Hey, you big ugly hollow! Let's play a game of tag! You're it!" Rukia immediately turned and ran once she knew the hollow was going to follow. Trust the troublesome hollows to appear in a place where she and Ichigo had to be careful. Then again, they always had to careful.

"Little girl, you better hurry. The game of tag won't be fun if I can catch you so quickly," the hollow said, and Rukia's heart skipped a beat. How had he gotten so close to her? She had to stall until she found a nice, peaceful, place, where no one would notice anything odd if she or the hollow happened to change the landscape of the land.

Ah! There, the park! No one was there, and it already had holes and other odd scenery from previous battles. One or two additions probably wouldn't be noticed, as long as they were small. Rukia ran until she got to the middle of a small field. Turning to face her opponent, Rukia steeled herself in a defensive position. "Come and get me," she tried to say menacingly, but to be honest, she was terrified. When she heard there was a hollow that was giving the squads a little trouble, she offered to go to the human world to help. Heavens knew she was regretting her decision right now.

Although, it hadn't been all bad. She had been able to see all of her old friends from when she had pretended to be Ichigo's classmate. Not to mention she had spent nice, quality time with Chad, Orihime, Uryu…

And Ichigo. Rukia had been especially excited to see Ichigo. The orange-headed boy had been equally excited, even if she hadn't known it. Kon had to pry the two apart to give Rukia a welcoming hug.

To think, she could never see any of her friends again if she made one, stupid, move right here, right now.

"Oh? I thought we were playing tag! I suppose this game is fun too, though," the hollow said mockingly, laughing roughly at the end. This was the insane hollow that had been giving everyone back at headquarters so much trouble?

No. It wasn't just one hollow, it was two. And Ichigo was fighting the other one, while she just stood there. Ichigo could die just as easily as she could, though she was already dead.. The thought of Ichigo's death brought tears to Rukia's eyes, but she shook them away. Now was the time to fight.

"Give me your best shot," Rukia whispered. Her tone was surprisingly scary, and even the hollow was taken aback. Peering out at her from behind its white mask, the hollow shrugged its shoulders and then charged. Rukia pulled out her zanpakuto and blocked the attack, though it sent her flying a few feet back, only to land on her feet.

"Aw, aren't you going to hit back?" the hollow asked. Rukia's eyes hardened; she knew the monster was only toying with her.

Taking the hollow by surprise, Rukia ran and attacked, swinging her sword down in an attempt to slice the thing's neck. The hollow dodged and raised a raccoon-like paw, swatting Rukia down to the ground several yards away. Rukia coughed onto her sleeve, surprised to see a bit of pink mixed in with her saliva.

"Is that really all you have?" the hollow asked, a bored tone of voice shaking Rukia's already nervous state of mind. Standing, Rukia gave the hollow a cold look and decided to use a bit of her kido to aid her in her fight.

Chanting the necessary words, Rukia crossed her hands in front of her chest, and then pointed out to the hollow. A green light circled her fingers for a moment, before shooting out to attack the hollow. Lazily, the hollow raised its giant paw once more, swatting away the green energy ball as though it hadn't been designed to send him into excruciating pain.

"What?" Rukia whispered incredulously. "That should have torn of his paw! Why isn't it working correctly?"

"Stupid shinigami, I am the ultimate hollow! No kido can affect me, no sword can slice through me! I shall rule forever!" Disturbing laughter erupted from the hollow's mouth, and Rukia's eyes widened. Just how did the hollow obtain this much energy? That was a high level kido, used only by high-ranking officials such as vice-captains and captains.

The hollow took use of Rukia's surprise, attacking her viciously. Rukia tried to block but the attack was too strong, and she was knocked onto her back, the hollow standing threateningly above her. Rukia raised her zanpakuto in a half-hearted attempt to protect herself, but for the moment, her worries were all for Ichigo. It was really all her fault. She had gotten him involved that fateful night. Now, if he died by a hollow's grasp, it was her fault. Tears slid down her pale face at this realization.

The hollow, mistaking Rukia's tears, laughed crudely and said, "I see you have given up. Unfortunately, your death will be long and painful."

Rukia watched, eyes wide, as the hollow raised its giant paw, ready to deal a deathly blow. As the paw started its descent, she closed her eyes, waiting for her end. A loud clang, and Rukia opened her eyes. Why hadn't she felt anything? And what was up with the noise that had resounded through the field like a death sentence?

"I-Ichi-go?" Rukia, asked, not able to believe her eyes. The orange-head was standing above her small form, his zanpakuto raised horizontally to counter the hollow's attack. Ichigo grunted as a response, using most of his energy to stop the giant paw from descending any further. "What are you doing here?"

"Rukia, go. Wait somewhere safely. I'll meet you there in a moment." Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. There was a medium-sized gash running across his shoulder from his battle with the previous hollow. Rukia frowned, not wanting to leave him, but after the boy gave her a demanding glare, she got to her feet ad jogged away towards the edge of the field.

"That's sweet, saving your lover," the hollow said, retracting from the attack to study Ichigo. Ichigo sneered and adjusted his feet so that he had a better grip on the earth underneath him.

"Rukia may not be my lover, but she's a very important person to me. I'd give my own life to save hers. But you think you have the gull to try and harm her. I don't think so." The hatred and contempt in Ichigo's voice was clearly evident. The hollow thought for a moment, and then laughed.

"You obviously care for her, but to give your own life? Surely you wouldn't care that much about such a useless, ugly—"

Slash. With one swipe, Ichigo cut the hollow down the center of its white mask. A moment later, the "ultimate" hollow had dissolved into little pieces fluttering in the wind. Ichigo watched the pieces flutter around before disappearing, and then he collapsed, body exhausted. Rukia, seeing this, rushed over and knelt down on the ground beside her orange-haired friend.

"Ichigo, you're badly injured," Rukia said worriedly. Ichigo just smiled offhandedly and pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about. Rukia sighed at her friend's childish behavior, and raised her hands over the wound. Casting a healing kido, Rukia felt an amazing amount of energy being drained out of her.

"Rukia, you didn't have to heal me," Ichigo said in a kind voice. Rukia looked up and locked eyes with the boy.

"Oh really? How am I supposed to get you back to your house if you can't even walk?" Ichigo smiled weakly at the joke, but knew it was true. Rukia couldn't support his weight, and if he wanted to get back into his real body, they had to get back to his house, where Kon would be waiting.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," Ichigo said quietly. Rukia looked up again, surprised.

"No, no. I was fine, really."

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulders. Rukia gazed into his eyes and found that they were filled with concern. "Don't say that! If I had been any later, you might not have made it out alive!" Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him and rested his head on hers. "Rukia, I want you to know. I'd do anything, give anything…I'd risk endangering the entire world before I sat back and watched you die. I'll always be there to protect you, whether you want it or not. Rukia, I'd do anything for you, because I love you."

I love you. Those three words she had never been able to admit, not even to herself. She hadn't been able to tell Ichigo she loved him, and his confession made her admiration for him go up another million points.

"I…I l-love you too, Ichigo," Rukia stuttered, engulfing the boy in a warm hug. Ichigo hugged back, and soon Rukia was crying tearing of relief. She had finally said it. She had finally admitted her love, and she knew he loved her back. It was like the perfect ending to a fairytale.

"I-Ichigo, are w-we in a fairytale, w-where everything works out in the end?" Rukia asked, her voice muffled just a bit by the cloth of Ichigo's gi.

"If that's what you want, we can be in any fairytale," Ichigo said softly, his response being whispered into her ear.

"Alright," Rukia sighed contently. "Let's have this be our fairytale." Ichigo smiled and nodded his approval.

"Yes…our fairytale…"

---love---

Aww….I wonder what Kon's gonna say when he finds out Ichigo stole his neesan. So yeah, totally unexpected and GASP! It's a one-shot! So for all the idiots out there who don't know what a one-shot is, DON'T PUT THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT! Favorites is a totally different story, however. More people put my volleyball story on alert than the number of people who reviewed, even though I specifically mentioned several times that the story was ended.

So, yeah. I was kinda angry about that. So review. One anime off my list, even though it wasn't the pairing I mentioned on my profile


End file.
